roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age WireFrame
Personality Arminius is a man full of respect towards his family. He believes that family comes first, and would go to great lengths to help his family. He was once a very cool and collected kid, but the side-effects of his quirk caused massive changes in his personality, turning him into an arrogant guy that is not afraid to speak his mind and has a tendency to swear. However, he retained his love for his family, keeping his love as his core. He is serious and focused, usually not caring for anyone else around him, though he has a tendency of making people feel worse if they fail. Nevertheless, he's the first guy to praise someone who did a good job, and respect people who are worthy of. He also has a sense of humor, as he sometimes laughs at jokes and tries to do his owns aswell. One of the side-effects of his quirk causes him OCD, unlike the rest of his family, and makes him quite obsessive with cleanliness, organization and symmetry, in addition to a strange addiction to lollipops. He doesn't appear to care about his own clothes' symmetry, though, evidenced by the dark brown jacket he likes to wear. He also has the unstoppable tendency of calling his attacks. Having a certain opponent to defeat didn't stop him from growing fond of his job, and thus, through the few years he worked as a hero he acquired a sense of justice and a real heroic spirit. Backstory History dictates that the Platinum Family has been the foil of the Argentum Family for many ages. For every kid that was born on the house of the Argentum, another one would be born on the house of the Platinum. Their abilities are fundamentally different from one another, each one with their advantages and disadvantages. For every Argentum that was is born with the inner energy of the "Seal of Command", a Platinum would be born with the outer energy of the "Seal of Control". The objective of both families will always be defeating the other, and 'till this age the fight continues. A new kid had been born to defeat his counterpart, Alexandria. Arminius was born in the ancient household of the Platinum Family. Like his parents teached him, their family had a rivalry with the Argentum Family. To one day finally settle the score with the Argentum Family, he was trained by his father DIO, trained everyday of his life to be stronger, faster, better, to prove to his rivals that the Platinum Family would always come out on top. He learned the many skills of the Platinum Family alongside his sister, Agnes. He learned how to control his energy, how to maneuver a sword, how to throw knives, how to fight, how cook, how to drive, etc. If the Argentums are the knights, the Platinums are the mages. He came to Wayhaven in pursuit of her, hearing about her increasing fame as Dreadknight. He soon became a hero known by the name of WireFrame and fought many villains in the city, but still, he couldn't find her anywhere. He keeps with him a small necklace with a heart of diamond that says "Unbreakable", the symbol of his family. Resources A house in the suburbs of WayHaven, a red Audi R8 V10, $50,000 (starter), monthly $8,000 for working as a hero, a necklace with a diamond heart. Equipment/Weaponry Throwing Knife Set (6) Specializations Extreme High-level Knife Throwing, Extreme High-level Wire Proficiency, High-level sword mastery, High-level CQC, cooking, cleaning, driving (car), coffee brewing, drawing, sewing, setting traps, first aid, bilingual (English, German) WireFrame - Glove.png|Glove WireFrame - Knives.jpg|Throwing Knives WireFrame - Car.jpg|Car Quirk Bergentrückung At the age of 4, every member of the Platinum household is gifted with a "Seal of Control", a mark with the shape of a 5-pointed star in the region of the rear of the left shoulder. It allows them to summon an entity with varied appearances, though based on their personalities and absorb their energy. However, it comes with the unintended side-effect of some mild to severe changes in one's personality. Arminius was gifted with an entity that can control wires, named 「ＲＡＺＯＲＬＩＧＨＴ」, but the side-effects of the quirk were unusual, and the most striking feature became his OCD. Once a summoning has been made, the user cannot change his entity no matter what, and thus Arminius is stuck with his one. For anything else unrelated to his quirk, he's fairly tough, having endured a lot of training when younger, but he's no tougher than a normal human. WireFrame - Razor Light.jpg|Razor Light Overview 「ＲＡＺＯＲＬＩＧＨＴ」: Arminius can generate an entity that appears to be a ghost possessing a metallic humanoid shell with two eye slits. The entity does not appears to be sentient, as it only follows the commands of Arminius, though everytime it attacks it makes rumbling noises. Strength: The entity has enhanced strength, capable of dealing 12kN punches and kicks, and throwing knifes with 6kN. It can also use it's wires to lift up to 500Kg. Speed: The entity has the same amount of speed as Arminius. Range: The entity has a rather big range for control of the wires, having a radius of 15m. For the range of the entity itself, it loses a third of its strength of every meter it gets further away, eventually hitting a wall at 3m. Durability: The entity has the same amount of durability as Arminius. Any damage it takes that exceed the limit is reflected on Arminius, but anything under the limit causes phantom pains. Precision: The entity can shoot a knife in a range of 3m with pinpoint accuracy and use it's wires to pierce a body without hitting internal organs in a range of 10m. Development Potential: The entity hasn't unlocked nothing more than a small portion of its powers, seeing as it's control over wires is mostly precise rather than destructive. It can increase much more since the power of wires is greater than at first glance. Abilities Metal Wires: The entity's ability that Arminius relies on. The entity can create longs threads of metal that can be controlled through its hands in a range of 15m. The entity can only generate a fixed amount of it, that is, a total of 20m. If the wire is cut off, the original wire will regenerate 2m a turn and the rest will be lost control of, fading away after 1 turn. Those wires can move at the speed of 30m/s and lift up to 500Kg. It takes 8kN to cut it and 10kN to be pulled apart. Metal Armor: Arminius can "wear" the metal shell as armor, ramping up his durability by 6kN. Wire Gloves: He can use the hands of the entity like gloves from where he can control the wires freely. In addition to normal, red gloves that Arminius already possess, the hand pieces have the appearance of flat spools and metallic fingertips with wire threads running through them. Strangely, they don't look like the hands of the entity at all. Regeneration: The entity can regenerate over time from absolutely any damage taken. It takes 4 turns to regenerate any lost limb and 8 turns to regenerate if completely destroyed or beheaded. Flight: The entity can fly closely to Arminius, though Arminius doesn't really manifest the entity this way. The entity cannot pull Arminius off the ground. Versatility The entity does not tire out. It can use it's wires to bind and pierce opponents, grappling, set traps and control the trajectory of throwing knives, as well as form melee weapons. The metal shell can be worn as armour. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Retired